la guerrera y los destructores del mundo
by dark tails3
Summary: una gata que murio..., unos seres llamados "angemonios" que pasara con la tierra, acaso la guerrera de las "zetas" invertidas lograra destruirlos?... un fic sangriento, lengiaje medio ofensivo y algunos de los personajes de sonic
1. introduccion

hola n-n aqui ta al introduccion al fic owo tara chido nwn beno -w- ya me voy cudiense y dusfruten la introduccion -w-

* * *

La guerrera y los destructores del mundo

Hey shadow vallamos a robar la master emerald-dijo una murciélago levantándose del techo en el q estaban sentados-

Otra vez?... ese equidna no hace mas que pelear… q no podemos ir a robar otra cosa rouge?-dijo shadow molesto-

Mmm tienes razón de tanto pelear contra ese equidna me cansa mejor vallamos a otra parte- dijo rouge volando a otra dirección y shadow la venia siguiendo por la tierra-

Mientras q rouge y shadow iban por un campo vieron q en el cielo se estaba oscureciendo….

Mira shadow algo raro esta pasando…-señalo rouge hacia el horizonte q se acercaba una gran nube negra con rayos púrpura y algunos dorados…- es raro vallamos a ver que pasa…- dijo rouge con mucha intriga-

No…- mira- dijo shadow señalando a un árbol y una casa que se estaban deshaciendo de la nada-

Entonces del cielo empezaron a caer rayos extraños de color rojo rouge y shadow empezaron a correr y volar evitando los rayos, rouge cayo por q la segaron los ojos y cayo en los brazos de shadow el cual afortunadamente la alcanzoa cachar a tiempo y un rayo les callo encima y vieron como sus sombras se juntaban, lo extraño fue q no los mato solo les hizo sentir algo raro pero no los mataron los rayos.

Esos rayos no son normales-dijo shadow-

Tienes razon shadow… no lo son…-dijo rouge recuperando un poco la vista-

* * *

hola nwn les gusto la introduccion? o.o empesare a hacer el primer capitulo nwn bueno espero y les all gsutado nos vemos nOn 


	2. el inicio

hoal x3 aqui ta el primer capitulo o.o espero q les guste n.n bueno em voy cuidense x3 o

* * *

Era un día como todos para una gata de una estatura mediana y ella llevaba sus libros por q se dirigía al colegio en el camino vio a un par de grandulones molestando a una pobre tortuguita pero ella no hizo nada y se fue caminando, ella vestía un pantalón azul marino y una camisa de color negra y en el centro decía: " bad cat", conforme iba avanzando por la acera ella se percato q ya casi había llegado al colegio cuando llego entro a su salón q estaba en la planta alta y después se sentó en su asiento….

Que flojera estar aquí…-pensó la gata mientras sacaba unos libros de su mochila y los ponía en su banca-

Después entro un maestro y empezó a tomar lista…..

Lin bat?- pregunto el maestro-

Presente- dijo una murciélago de pelaje rubio q estaba viéndose hacia un espejo portátil-

Martin lion?- pregunto el maestro-

Q no soy martin… soy martín…- se quejo el león mientras dibujaba algo en su libreta-

Jade cat?.pregunto el maestro-

Jade estaba aun en su asiento quejándose de lo aburrido q es estar en el colegio cuando el maestro se acerco a ella y le dijo: " si no contesta le pondré falta señorita"

Eh?.. oh si.. presente…- dijo jade sin ánimos y se puso a dibujar un símbolo raro en su libreta- este símbolo… se me hace… tan familiar.. pero nunca lo he visto… era un símbolo con una "z" inclinada hacia la derecha y otra "z" inclinada hacia la izquierda con una ralla traspasándola-

Mmm estamos empezando mal jade…-dijo medio molesto el maestro-

Otra de las características de jade es que no era como la mayoría de sus compañeras de su misma edad jade esta mas desarrollada físicamente que sus compañeras a ella no le importaba eso y no lo usaba como excusa para conseguir pareja pero aun así había varios chicos que querían estar con ella solo pero su cuerpo ella cada vez q veía que un hombre babeaba por ella solo decía: " no te fijes en el físico solo fíjate en sus sentimientos" algo sabio viniendo de jade pero jade no es solamente una cara sexy y buenos sentimientos… también tenia su lado malo en el recreo cada vez q veía q alguien esta molestándola alguien mas pequeño jade no hacia anda o en veces ayudaba a molestar también era famosa entre las mas rudas del colegio y de igual manera la mas famosa entre las mas buenas ella en veces era de lo mas inocente y se creía todo y en veces por eso sus compañeras se burlaban de ella una vez llego a golpear a un chica casi mandándola al hospital jade siguió en el colegio ella siempre se preguntaba por q la aguantaban tanto en el colegio, unos decían que tenia doble personalidad y que era bi-polar otros decían que ella era así nada mas….

Disculpa… martín… me podrías prestar una goma por favor?- le preguntó jade a martín

Si, por supuesto- contesto martín sacando una goma de su estuche y dándosela-

Gracias martín…- respondió jade-

Martín era uno de los pocos amigos q tenia jade pero desafortunadamente ellos dos sabían q martín se iba a ir a otra ciudad e iba a dejar sola a jade, esta idea a jade no le gustaba y le hacia sentirse triste.

Entonces siempre si te vas verdad martín?-pregunto jade mientras borraba-

Parece q si… pero no te pongas triste aun que me valla aun nos pondremos en contacto- dijo tratandode animar a jade-

Esta bien jeje-respondió jade poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro-

A la hora del recreo se veía una gran multitud en el patio de recreo y varios gritaban: "pelea, pelea"

Jade pasaba por ahí martín le dijo q no se acercara y jade obedeció cuando jade y martín llegaron a un lugar lejos de la multitud empezaron a comer su recreo fue de lo mas tranquilo por que a jade no le gustaba mucho jugar pero cuando jugaba si ganaba era una chica muy ágil.

Ya en al salida jade se fue sola a su casa ya que martín y ella vivían por caminos separados y por martín iban por el.

En el camino jade se encontró con los mismos tipos q estaban molestando a la tortuguita pero jade no les hizo caso y uno de los tipos dijo:" hey bebe ven" y varios albures jade hacia lo posible para no enojarse y cuando al fin logro irse de ese lugar los tipos no la seguían aprecia q se habían quedado ahí después jade paso por otro lugar medio peligroso y paso sin problemas pero… de pronto alguien la detuvo una voz muy familiar….

Hey tu!!- dijo una voz femenina y jade volteo y se encontró con la misma chica con la de hace mucho se havia peleado y mandado al hospital-

Yo?... te conozco?...espera… no serás tu…..- dijo jade medio nerviosa-

Si… ahora me vengare por lo q me hiciste hace tres años… me rompiste una costilla y ahora yo te haré lo mismo… o.. peor….- dijo esta chica sacando un tubo con punta como cruzada y atrás de ella salieron varios tipos y tipas con cadenas y armas blancas-

Escucha.. no quiero pelear… enserio… -dijo jade aun mas nerviosa-

Y en cuánto menos se los esperaba alguien le dio un puñetazo a jade en la espalda jade se repuso rápido del golpe y respondió agarrando al koala q le había pegado lo agarro del brazo y lo lanzo lejos haciendo q se golpeara contra unos botes, después un conejo con una cadena llego y le iba a pegar a jade con la cadena pero jade fue mas rápida agarro un tubo que estaba tirado y detuvo la cadena después agarro al tipo de la cabeza y le dio un cabezazo pero el conejo alcanzo a darle un buen puñetazo en las costillas a jade jade se agarro rápido el costado y esquivando otros golpes agarro al cadena y golpeo al conejo en la cabeza haciendo q sangrara…. Después de eso todo se vio en silencio… hasta que al enemiga hablo: " tu.. mataste… a mi amigo… vas a morir!!!!" jade se quedo paralizada viendo el cadáver del conejo q estaba desangrado y se salvo de la punta del tubo q tenia al enemiga ya q se la iba a enterrar pero logro darle en al mandíbula y otra vez en el costado del lado izquierdo y de los dos lados sangro de pronto jade dijo: no… no lo hagas.. por favor… almenos.. dejame vivir… no lo quize hacer por favor… no es bueno matar.. si yo lo hize fue para defenderme por favor… no lo hagas!!, ahí estaban… jade y su enemiga jade en el piso sangrando mientras q su enemiga tenia el tubo con punta en forma de cruz la enemiga no pensaba en ese estado… lo ultimo que vio jade fue… el tubo acercándose a su frente….

* * *

hola nwn les gusto elc apitulo owo x3 ta chido no? o.o beno -w- esperen los nuevos capis -w- y acepto cualquier comentario nwn 


	3. el plan de chaos

holaaaa o aqui traigo el segundo capitulo x3 espeor q les guste este capitulo se llama:

el reclutamiento y el plan de chaos

* * *

Pasaron los días y la memoria de aquellos que convivían con jade desapareció menos en la memoria de su mejor amigo que se cambio de ciudad pero entonces en el reino de chaos había una junta… 

Entonces eso paso….- dijo chaos levantándose de su trono-

Si chaos.. lo siento… pero… si… hacemos que el se este de nuestro lado?...-dijo una equidna que estaba sentada en una larga mesa y en un lado había mucho chaos angels y del otro estaban chaos malvados y en el centro de ellos estaba devil chao-

Si no me ayudan entonces su reino y el de esas patéticas criaturas de abajo morirán… _aunque eso me gustaría pero entonces ya no tendría diversión…-_ dijo el devil chao q era el jefe y demonios de todos los chaos y habitantes de mobius (N/A el devil chao hace papel del diablo y ya se imaginaran de quien hace papel chaos ya q el se supone q es el dios no?)-

Tienes razón… no tengo otra elección mas que elegir alguien q cumpla los requisitos…-dijo chaos mientras se dirigía hacia fuera del gran salón con puertas y paredes de nube-

Pero señor… si nos tardaremos mucho en encontrar a alguien así capaz de poder exterminar a los demonios que están en al tierra no cualquiera puede vencerlos… como el haremos para encontrar a alguien digno??-dijo la joven equidna naranja mientras caminaba junto a chaos-

Mientras tanto devil chao y chaos estaban viendo una gran lista de los recién muertos para ver quien podría con esta tarea…

Mira devil chao esta persona parece ser la indicada- dijo chaos indicando la foto de una mongoose q había muerto atropellada-

Mmm no lo creo-dijo desilusionado devil chao- me parece q es mejor una persona q ah hecho cosas buenas y malas y q aparte alla matado a alguien además q de q sea ágil y fuerte- dijo serio devil chao mientras buscaba en la lista de aquellos q han acecinado-

Entonces me parece q ya encontré a la elegida- señalando a una gata azulada con un pantalón azul y una camisa q decia: "bad cat"-

Ella? Jade?... deja reviso…- entonces devil chao empezoa ver el historial de jade the cat y se dio cuenta q tenia todo lo q buscaban-

Esta listo, tikal llama a jade ah de estar en el gimnasio- dijo sonriendole chaos a tikal-

Esta bien enseguida la traigo- dijo tikal corriendo-

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio….

Maldita sea!!! Por q tuve q morir???-dijo muy triste jade mientras trotaba-

Disculpa… puedo entrar jade?...-dijo tikal un poco nerviosa-

Eh?-jade dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de nube y en ella estaba tikal semi-abriendo la puerta- seguro… pasa…

Ok jeje- dijo tikal sonriendo un poco- mira vengo con noticias… chaos te tiene un trabajo muy importante-

A si? y cual es?-pregunto jade con curiosidad-

Tienes q venir conmigo- dijo tikal abriendo ams la puerta-

Esta bien solo deja me limpio el sudor….- dijo jade mientras se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla-

Ya en al sala de junta….

Mira jade te tenemos q pedir un favor que es muy importante y si no accedes toda la tierra y mobius desaparecerán…- dijo chaos-

Si nos ayudaras o nos ayudaras?- pregunto devil chao con un tono ofensivo-

Esta bien esta bien… pero díganme q tengo que hacer?... _mientras vuelva a la vida es mejor…-_ pensó y dijo jade mientras se levantaba de su asiento-

Tikal trae los papeles por favor- le dijo chaos a tikal-

Ok enseguida se los traigo- accedió tikal y se fue-

Mientras te contaremos lo que pasa- dijo chaos con un tono serio- mira lo q paso fue que hace unos dias unos demonios salieron del infierno de donde reina devil chao y unos Ángeles se salieron de aquí de mi reino entonces ellos traman desbancarnos a mi y a devil chao y si eso sucede la tierra y mobius quedaran destruidos por q el mundo les pertenecerá y no habrá cielo ni infierno eso significa que los cadáveres o mas bien zombis andarán por las calles deambulando y la vida en el mundo se acabara a ellos los llamamos los destructores del mundo- explico chaos mientras apretaba un botón de su mesa y salio una espada-

Así que te daremos estas armas para q pelees contra ellos y devuelvas el mundo a la normalidad- dijo devil chaos sacando una escopeta de un estuche- mira esta escopeta tiene el poder de destruir a los hijos de demonio con angel queines son nuestros verdaderos enemigos una ve z q destruyas a todos los angemonios tienes q ir por su líder su paradero es desconocido pero supongo q te divertirás con este bebe- dijo sarcásticamente y muy calmado devil chao-

Y con esta espada puedes purificar y pues… no em gsuta la palabra… matar a los angemonios q aparte se han fucionado entre ellos-

Entiendo… entonces es hora de volar cabezas….- dijo feliz jade-

Todos se quedaron con la cara sorprendida y también tikal q había entrado con papeles…

Es una broma…. Aunque digan que en parte es verdad- miro de re-ojo jade mientras ayudaba a tikal con los papeles-

Ya cuando chaos agarro los papeles le dijo a jade: mira estos serán tus compañeros…..

¿¡que¡¿compañeros?! No no!! de ninguna manera trabajare con compañeros…. Todos mis amigos se van… bueno el único q tuve….-dijo triste y exaltada mientras se levantaba de golpe-

Chaos extendió los papeles de los "aun vivos" y eran…..

El se llama cz el es una creación genética por unos héroes llamados: sonic, shadow y knuckles, ella es rouge the bat ella tiene la habilidades ninjas y es muy buena espía y pelea bien, ella se llama blaze the cat ella puede usar el fuegoa su antojo y con eso puede quemar a los angemonios, ella es shado-cream ella puede controlar las sombras y se puede trasladar en ellas, luego esta cream the rabbit..( interrumpió jade)

Pero ella es solo una niña al igual q su prima shado-cream como creen q una niña puede contra ellos?¡-dijo jade de una manera aburrida-

Ejem bueno- siguió chaos- como te decia los ultimos son amy rose, sonic the hedgehog y knucles the equidna- y con esto chaos cerro las carpetas de los "aun vivos" y le paso su dedo indice a jade por al panza dibujando una "Z" inclinada a la derecha con una raya traspasandola-

Yo también….-devil chaos paso su dedo índice debajo de la "Z" q había hecho chaos e hizo lo mismo pero esta vez inclinada la izquierda-

Estops símbolos…. Entonces a jade le dolía mucho su quijada, costado izquierdo y frente y se le aparecieron sus heridas mortales- con esto ella se asusto y preguntó- esto.. esto no se quedara así verdad?

No… tu la puedes esconder cuando quieras- dijo chaos mientras se iba de ahí y envolvía a jade y lo ultimo que dijo fue…..- tienes que buscar a esos héroes y si puedes a mas… para q no tengas problemas con los angemonios…


	4. el reclutamiento y un juicio injusto

hola n.n aqui esta el fic nOn espero q les guste w

* * *

Bien.. entiendo..-diciendo esto jade fue envuelta en un haz de luz morado y bajo hacia la tierra cuando estaba abajo vio lo que nadie quería ver en toda su vida…-

Los angemonios estaban por todas partes arrancando cabezas y encajando lanzas a los inocentes y a los pecadores los llenaban de ira y furia para q fueran a asaltar, matar y hasta degollar a sus enemigos…. En pocas palabras total caos si esto seguía así el mundo acabaría en cuestión de horas…

No puede ser… bien.. tengo que acabar con esto y..- dijo mientras que veía una vio avión azul aproximándose- será?...

Del avión bajaron un zorro amarillo seguido de dos erizos de uno azul y otro negro….

Sonic..? hey si es sonic!! estaré atenta para ver cuales son sus poderes…- y jade se sentó en un árbol- vio como sonic los golpeaba y los azotaba contra el piso y vio como el erizo negro hacia un poder q cada vez que lo hacia lo llamaba chaos blast y era una gran bola de fuego q acababa contra todos los monstruos q estaban por ahí-

Cuando vio que todos los angemonios se desaparecieron presto su atención a uno de tamaño descomunal del tamaño de un edificio mucho mas grande que los black arms q una vez aterrorizaron un mundo y un joven erizo negro lo salvo.

Sonic y el erizo negro trataban de todo pero no podían hacer las legendarias esmeraldas chaos estaban por el mundo y no había tiempo de ir por ellas cuando de pronto el gigante iba a golpear a sonic y al erizo negro llego jade y con una fuerza sorprendente logro detener el gigantesco brazo del monstruo y saco su espada y le corto el brazo en eso sonic y el erizo negro lograron salir con vida y jade le corto los dos brazos haciendo q el monstruo cayera y después le dio un disparo en la frente y el monstruo pereció, mientras que el cadáver del monstruo se hallaba ahí en el suelo tirado jade se puso a hablar con sonic y su callado amigo…

Entonces… quieres mi ayuda?-pero en que podría ayudarte?- dijo sonic con una cara confundida-

Sonic.. si no escuchaste bien… dijo: " quiero SU ayuda" no solo la tuya erizo "yo,yo"- dijo shadow mientras miraba a sonic con una cara poco amigable-

Y bien que dicen?- pregunto jade mientras guardaba su espada y su pistola-

Pues con ese cuento que nos dijiste de que chaos y un chao demonio te escogieron para exterminar con estos monstruos no se si creerte… necesitamos una prueba de que es cierto…- dijo sonic un poco incrédulo-

Sonic!!! quiero q veas esto!!!-dijo el joven zorro acercarse a toda velocidad a sonic- mira el periódico- dijo mientras señalaba al periódico de hace unas semanas- ella… la reconoces sonic?- dijo alerta-

Entonces… si lo que dices es cierto… tu deberías de estar muerta y no aquí….-dijo shadow con su típico tono de voz serio-

Quieren ver que es verdad todo esto??- dijo medio molesta jade mientras hacia que sus heridas de la cara, costado y la mas importante, de la frente aparecieron- Que ven?-pregunto jade aburrida-

Son heridas y…. estas sangrando…. Entonces es cierto….- dijo sonic ya con un tono de voz mas serio- entonces puedes contar con nosotros- dijo con la "v" de la victoria –

Y conmigo-dijo shadow-

Y yo les podría ayudar pero con tecnología jeje esta bien?- pregunto tails-

Si también… bueno me retiro tengo que seguir encontrando a los demás- dijo jade yéndose-

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión….

Wiiii que bien es estar con mi SS súper marine!!!- dijo una niña mapache mientras daba vuelta en el mar con su moto de agua- bueno me regresare al pueblo ya acabe mis aventuras tengo nuevo material para hacer otra nave- dijo muy emocionada pero cuando llego a la playa….- q?¡ q paso aquí?¡- vio un paisaje desolado y totalmente solo había casa en llamas y vio q una gata estaba peleando contra uno 5 angemonios- la niña sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia su casa que poco quedaba de ella pero parecía que había personas ahí entonces entro y se encontró con un koala y el le dijo que estaban bajo ataque y q la princesa blaze se estaba encargando le dijo a la niña que la llamo por su nombre-

Marine!! Tienes q salir de la isla, si no lo haces morirás no quiero que mueras!! Por favor marine vete ya!!!- pero marine no hizo caso que hizo como si le hubiera hecho caso y le dijo que se fuera con ella a donde tenia su moto acuática la prendió y le dijo al koala que se quedara ahí q no se moviera q ella después regresa que le faltaba su peluche q claramente era una mentira pero no le importo y saco un control remoto puso la dirección de la moto acuática y la puso en dirección al castillo de la princesa y la prendió- yo me quedare tengo que ayudar a mi amiga blaze- dijo muy decidida y salio corriendo de ahí mientras q la moto se fue también-

Pasaron unas horas después y toda la isla había quedado completamente destruida pero marine y blaze quedaron en pie marine callo del cansancio y blaze la ayudo llevándola hacia su castillo, en la sala de juntas del palacio….

Su majestad hemos traído el informe de daños de todo el reino y al parecer estas extrañas criaturas están destruyendo todo a su paso, matando gente y haciendo q otros hagan el trabajo sucio… pero al parecer hay alguien destruyendo esas criaturas pero al mismo tiempo esta destruyendo algunas estatuas o ruinas antiguas…. Y al parecer una de las criaturas quiere el cetro de joyas- dijo el dingo que tenia una armadura de color azul marino-

Que?¡ el cetro?¡ vamos con eso otra vez… hay q hace lo primero… detengan esa persona que esta destruyendo propiedad imperial y prepárenla para interrogación cuando la arresten díganle que esta acusada de destrucción imperial- dijo muy seria la princesa blaze mientras miraba como marine estaba dando vuelta en círculos y en veces se caía por lo mareada q estaba- emm y… entretengan a marine… emm denle un reconocimiento por ayudar a exterminar con los monstruos-

Entendido su majestad!!- dijo el dingo llevándose a marine y blaze se sentó con una cara de mucha frustración-

Mientras tanto en un pueblo del reino….

Mama!!!! Mami!!!!- gritaba una pequeña zuricita mientras llevaba con ella su peluchito en sus brazos pero tropezó y vio q una criatura extraña para ella se le acerco y la levanto del brazo, la niña tenia mucho miedo… puesto q la criatura había agarrado una espada y la estaba apuntando hacia la pequeña pero cuando al criatura estaba apunto de hacer su acto mortal la niña con su otro brazo se tapo sus ojos pero entonces los abrió y vio que la criatura estaba siendo agarrada del brazo de donde tenia la espada y le rompieron el brazo a la criatura, la criatura soltó rápidamente a la niña y empezó a atacar a su agresor y entonces la niña se tapo los ojos y tiempo después escucho un disparo y entonces abrió sus ojos y vio q ahí estaba en medio de cuerpos de inocentes y monstruos una gata al principio la niña le dijo que era la princesa pero se dio cuenta de que era otra gata entonces la gata la llevo donde estaban los demás sobrevivientes….-

Unos guardias reales llegaron rápido al lugar donde se encontraba la gata que estaba en esa isla destruida y sus habitantes estaban siendo llevados al palacio de blaze y arrestaron a jade, jade no puso resistencia por sabia bien lo q había hecho pero tenia para defenderse así q no hizo nada…

En el palacio había demasiadas personas y enfrente del trono se encontraba blaze sentada con un gran vestido azul y partes violetas- estas acusada de romper propiedad imperial y de poner a inocentes en peligro como te declaras?- pregunto blaze muy seria lo bastante seria como para hacer que marine le tuviera miedo-

Inocente- dijo muy normal jade mientras se ponía de pie-

Inocente? Pero si pusiste a inocentes en peligro y además destruiste propiedad real- dijo blaze confundida-

Su alteza!!! Se dejo escuchar una pequeña voz parecía ser de una niña y si, era la misma niña a la q jade había salvado- disculpa… este… ella si es inocente perdón por esta intromisión así pero jade es inocente bueno para mi lo es y para los demás que ella nos salvo también es inocente-

Inocente? Por que?- pregunto blaze con algo de seriedad ya que se trataba una niña con quien estaba hablando y no podía alzar la voz-

Si esque jade me salvo la vida…. Y me ayudo a encontrar a mi mami….- dijo la niña mientras saltaba de su lugar para q le pusieran atención y para poder ver a la princesa blaze y a jade que estaba parado sin ningún movimiento facial-

Bien.. entonces.. yo declaro a jade inocente y libre de todos los cargos- dijo blaze mientras le hacia al seña a sus guardias que le quiten las argollas que tenia jade en sus brazos pero no hacia falta ya que jade simplemente estiro sus brazos y rompió las cadenas-

Princesa blaze… vengo por usted…- dijo jade enfrente de la princesa blaze la cual la miro con curiosidad-

Por mi?... supongo q es algo muy importante.. así q tienes q venir con nosotras- dijo blaze abriéndose paso por toda al multitud y dirigiéndose a la sala de juntas-

Y bien? cuando salimos de viaje blaze?- pregunto con mucha emoción marine mientras preparaba sus maletas-

Emm primero hay que saber mas sobre esta chica marine y después veremos- dijo blaze ya dándose cuenta de lo que su amiguita quería decir-

Miren… yo soy jade the cat y tengo la misión de deshacerme de todos estos monstruos y reclutar a unos aliados para q me ayuden… por el momento ya tengo a algunos faltas tu… y si tu amiguita puede hacer algo útil entonces también podría venir-

Yo soy muy útil!!!- se quejo marine mientras sacaba un control remoto de una de sus bolsitas- miren- acciono el botón y en la ventana apareció un helicóptero-

Tu lo hiciste?-pregunto jade-

No lo hizo un amigo q no lo encuentro ya que…. Se fue de vacaciones-dijo marine-

Bueno… entonces si quieren venir conmigo?- Dijo jade mientras subía al helicóptero-

Si.. vamos marine- dijo blaze y antes puso al general de la tropa al mando del reino y luego se fueron-

* * *

hola nOn que les parecio? o.o nOn bueno me voy hasta el proximo capitulo 


	5. el misterio de los dos seres del rayo

aqui ta el quinto capituloo x3 disfruten -w-

* * *

Mientras cruzaban al mundo de sonic blaze le pregunto a jade…

Oie jade… esto de ayudarte… a ¿que clase de ayuda te refieres?

Mmm como decirte… a matar, desollar, descuartizar y a explotar a esos tontos angemonios- dijo jade como si nada y con una sonrisa en la cara-

t-te refieres a.. ¿matar?- pregunto marine muy nerviosa-

si, shadow nos proveerá de armas, ahora vamos por los demás que faltan.- diciendo esto la nave se fue mas rapido-

mientras tanto en una casa morada….

Hey… rouge- dijo una eriza rosa que estaba sentada en la casa mientras bebía algo de té-

¿Qué pasa amy? te veo algo insegura… como si algo te estuviera molestando…-

En la casa de rouge en ese punto del mundo aun no sabían que el mundo estaba siendo destruido por los angemonios, aunque rouge sabe algo…

Esque no se como decirle a sonic que sea mi novio… cada vez que le quiero decir se va corriendo…-dijo amy un poco cabizbaja, bueno pero eso en cualquiera momento el será mió eso lo prometo jajaja… y tu rouge, te veo pensativa- dijo amy mientras veía a rouge que estaba viendo hacia su tasa de té-

Esque.. veras amy hace un dia cuando estaba con shadow sobre la azotea de un edificio íbamos a molestar a ir a un lugar pero entonces del cielo empezaron a caer muchos rayos entonces… cuando nos golpearon…- amy la interrumpió-

¿¡Qué¿¿Y no se hicieron daño??- dijo amy muy preocupada-

Ejeje no… eso es lo mas raro… por que después de que nos golpeara ese rayo de la sombra que se produjo salieron dos seres extraños…. Uno era como yo… solo que hombre y el otro era como shadow… solo que mujer….- dijo rouge mientras tomaba algo de té-

Vallamso con tails tenemos que ir…-dijo amy levantandose y jalando a rouge hasta la puerta y después salir corriendo con ella casi levantandola del suelo-

Llegando a la casa de tails…

¡tails¿donde estas?- pregunto amy cuando estaba entrando al taller y cuando al fin entro se dieron cuenta de que tails estaba en el sofá escuchando música en un reproductor creado por el-

Amy le grito en la oreja a tails haciendo que este diera un salto de susto…

Al fin tails…- dijo amy molesta-

Y bien ¿para que me asustaste así amy?- dijo tails un poco alarmado-

Bueno, bueno esque aquí nuestra amiga rouge tiene una pregunta- dijo amy sin importarle eso –

Mmm esta bien, rouge¿cual es tu pregunta?

Bueno esto es lo que paso…- rouge le dijo a tails lo que había pasado- y ¿que fue lo que paso pues?-pregunto rouge algo confundida-

Bueno… no se xactamente lo que paso… pero si tu dices que cuando les golpeo ese rayo aparecieron dos seres extraños.. solo hay una explicación… que cuando ese rayo los toco y como los dos estaban en el mismo lugar entonces el rayo les mezclo las moléculas haciendo que nacieran esas extrañas criaturas… pero tambien esta el enigma de por qque ese rayo hizo es…. supongo que tiene algo que ver con esas extrañas criaturas que aterrorizan el mundo…- dijo tails algo preocupado-

y… con criaturas…. Te refieres como a esa que esta en la ventana?...-dijo amy temblando-

exacto…-dijo tails-

tails y las demas vieron a la ventana y la criatura estaba rompiendo el vidrio con mas y mas fuerza y cuando alfil lo rompió tails y las demás corrieron a la cocina y se asomaban un poco para ver lo que estaba haciendo el angemonio y lo que estaba hacienda era pura destrucción pero entonces se escucho un disparo y vieron que el angemonio estaba retrocediendo y cuando al fin se quito del gran hoyo que hizo un brazo gigante salio volando y entro a la casa y el brazo seguía medio vivo pero entonces apareció una bola de fuego que lo quemo y entonces aparecieron jade y blaze jade estaba luchando contra el angemonio mientras que el se defendía con su fuerza bruta y una que otras bolas de ocuridad que lanzaba entonces jade saco su pistola y le disparo directamente a la frente y le trono la cabeza….

Mientras tanto en la nave….

¡¡ah!!- grito marine- después de gritar marine otra vez se acerco a la ventanta y veia con atención-

La cabeza del angemonio choco contra una de las ventanas de la nave y marine casi vomitaba y las demás partes del cuerpo descuartizado del angemonio estaban siendo quemadas por blaze….

Después de todo e so marine salio corriendo de la nave corriendo en círculos y después se tropezó con algo era la mano del angemonio, la mano la agarro y se convirtió en un angemonio chiquito y entonces marine trataba de zafarse pero no podia entonces blaze se acerco y quemo al mini angemonio…

entonces marine entro por el gran hoyo de la casa y se estaba tropesando con muchos escombros y después fue a la cocina y vio que estaban tails y las demás escondidos y protegiéndose…

¿t-ta-tails¿e-eres tu?- marine dijo mientras veía que el zorrito salía de su escondite y cuando salio los dos se quedaron viendo-

Marine… ¿en verdad... eres tu?- dijo tails soprendido

* * *

wiii o que les aprecio? o.o x3 sientanse libres de dejar comentario -w- 


	6. sangre en casa de cream y tails

Ahora no es le momento de el re-encuentro- dijo jade separándolos y haciendo que vieran para enfrente aun seguían viniendo muchos en ayuda de sus compañeros destrozados uno de ellos se abalanzo hacia tails pero jade saco su escopeta y le bolo la cabeza y después lo corto a la mitad con su espada y les grito: ¡sácalos de aquí de una buena vez blaze!-blaze al escuchar esto los empezó a subir a todos a la nave y ya cuando estaban arriba jade se subió a una ala de la nave y ene so varios angemonios se querían subir pero jade los quitaba de ahí dándoles con su escopeta en la cara volándoles todo el cerebro y la cara….

Marine… esto es mucho para ti es mejor que te vallamos a dejar a un lugar seguro antes de que algo malo te pase, ¿esta bien?-pregunto blaze mientras se alejaban de ahí-

¡no! ¡no me importa! ¡Yo quiero pelear!-dijo marine con miedo pero muy decidida-

¿e-esto es el fin del mundo?...-dijo tails muy triste viñedo que su taller y casa eran destruidos-

Pero marine…. ¡¿Que no vez que esto es un suicidio?! ¡te puedes morir!-dijo blaze mientras la sacudía y la hacia entrar en razón-

Déjala blaze ella sabe lo que hace además, ella, esa niña de 8 años es una de las elegidas para ayudarme a destruir a estos monstruos-dijo jade haciendo aparecer una mini basooka- marine, esta arma es tuya- se la da- esta arma no es explosiva esta arma tiene misiles especiales con diferentes usos y otros que solamente Tikal los sabe uno de esos usos es poder lanzar una gran granada que se incrustara en el cuerpo del angemonio y después del tiempo que tu digas esta granada explotara, también tiene la habilidad de curar a los aliados y también lanza rayos de hielo y lanza fuego-le explica jade a marine- no te preocupes no quedaras traumada cuando todo esto termine olvidaras todos los cuerpos que viste volar, cortar y explotando, solo recordaras que una vez salvaste el mundo de una aniquilación segura-diciendo esto jade también le entrego a amy un martillo especial-este martillo, amy, tiene la habilidad de hacerse grande o del tamaño que tu gustes y también puedes transformarlo en una katana muy ligera y muy fácil de usar esa espada puede llegar a cortar cosas tan fáciles como la mía pero lo que tiene esa katana es que es mas rápida y fuerte la mía es mucho mas rápida y fuerte y de igual manera tiene poderes especiales, pero te ayudara a exterminar a esos bastardos de una vez por todas- dijo mientras se dirigía a rouge- rouge, tu tendrás este traje especial y también tendrás muchas armas; desde rifles hasta basookas, y desde granadas de fragmentación hasta granadas somníferas especiales, también tendrás acceso a una infinidad de armas juntó con shadow y vehículos igualmente fuertemente armados, también usaras unas botas especiales que te ayudaran a incrementar tu fuerza al limite… pero ten mucho cuidado si las usas mucho morirás y todo lo que hiciste no valdra nada- y ahora dirigiéndose a tails- tu tails, te encargaras de decirnos donde y cuando atacan los angemonios- diciendo esto tails dijo algo que los sorprendió…-

Em… ¡jade! ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Están atacando las cercanías de la casa de cream!-dijo tails muy agitado-

¿cream…?... mmm ¿cream…?... ¡ah! ¡cream! ¡ella también es de nuestro equipo, no podemos dejar que la maten!, ¡vamos!- entonces pusieron la nave en dirección a la casa de cream y ahí mismo empezó la batalla por "suerte" estaban ahí vector, espio y Charmy…-

Cuando bajaron de la nave ayudaron a vector y tails le preguntó donde estaban cream y vanilla, vector les dijo que estaban escondidas y que Charmy les estaba ayudando a esconderse en un pozo secreto y vector les dijo la dirección del pozo y con el se quedaron blaze, jade, marine y rouge, jade le dijo a tails que se comunicara rápidamente con Sonic y shadow y knuckles y que se dirigieran ahí pronto….

Tails y amy ya una vez hecha la llamada fueron rápido a donde estaban cream y los demás y ya ahí tails no tuvo mucho tiempo de explicarles a cream y a los demás que es lo que pasaba lo que pudo hacer por el momento es sacar un gran campo de fuerza pero 4 angemonios lo estaban debilitando….

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la casa….

¡llegan tarde! ¡a este paso no terminaremos nunca!- grita jade muy exaltada y enojada- ¡tu Sonic! ¡ve a ayudar rápido a amy y a tails que deseguro están peleando contra otros angemonios! ¡toma esto!- jade le aventó un rifle de asalto con balas especiales ya shadow le dio granadas de fragmentación especiales y también un revolver y shadow junto también tenia una esmeralda caos…-

¡Toma esto escoria!- jade le disparo a uno a quema ropa en la cara y después agarro a otro de la cabeza y entonces le enterró la espada en la cabeza partiéndole a la mitad el cuerpo-

Shadow por su parte uso su caos blast y al mismo tiempo que hacia esa explosión utilizo las granadas e hizo explotar a los monstruos y como el es invencible en modo chaos entonces hizo una gran explosión por su parte marine utilizo su basooka para congelar para después que knuckles los destruyera y se dividieran en varios dedazos rompiéndose uno por uno mientras caían y blaze los quemaba a todos tratando de almenos de proteger al casa de cream pero….

¿¡que demonios es eso!?-dijo shadow viendo que 5 angemonios gigantes salían del suelo….-

Mientras tanto en el pozo….

¡amy! ¡no resisitiremso por muhco! ¡Has algo!-amy se sentía muy nerviosa nunca en su vida habia matado a alguien y cream estaba demasiado asustada….-

En eso un angemonio salio volando de ahí y ellos vieron que fue Sonic quien lo hizo volar con su rifle de asalto pero ene so….

¡maldición! ¡Se debilito el campo de fuerza!-dijo tails muy agitado y muy nervioso….


	7. las hijas infernales

Mientras tanto en casa de cream jade y los demás ya habían destruido los 5 angemonios que quedaron entonces se dirigieron hacia el pozo donde encontraron a sonic luchando con los monstruos aquellos, el campo de fuerza ya se había ido y amy estaba golpeando a los que se trataban de acercar…

¡amy! ¡¿Qué esats haciendo?! matalos!!- decía jade sacando su pistola-

-*-*-*-*-

De la nada un rayo de luz morada apareció y cuando se disipo todos los monstruos cercanos al ver a las figuras que se dejaban ver atravez del polvo y la luz empezaron a huir…

¿Qué les pasara?... shadow… estate alerta- dijo jade en guardia-

Esta bien, como ordenes su "majestad"- dijo shadow en tono sarcástico y algo molesto-

Oh… al parecer… devil chao hizo una tregua con chaos… valla, valla… no parece ser el mismo demonio que soliamos idolatrar.. no es asi… thanatociclos?- dijo una chica cabra con cuernos divididos en seis secciones eran de color azul marino en cada franja y las otras franjas eran negras- kijijiji cierto…- reia con una sonrisa maniaca en su cara- tienes razón… kijijijiji, ¿que ahremos? Los matamos? O.. los quemamos vivos? O… kiijijijijiji- seguía con una cara maniática - ¡no! Aun no… los dejaremos vivir… por ahora pero jejeje… se acerca con una velocidad increible hacia jade y….-

Oh.. valla…. ¿Que tenemos aquí?...- se detiene justo de perfile con jade- acaso… ¡¿seras tu aquella tipa que salvara a todos?! ¡jajaja! No me hagas reir… si quieres detenerme entonces buscame… insecto…- dicho esto desapareció en un rayo morado junto a las otras tres-

¿Qué rayos fue eso?- decía jade mientras guardaba sus armas-

Mientras tanto en una casa normal una familia estaba atrancando las puertas y tapando ventanas para evitar que los monstruos los vieran y los atacaran mientras otros integrantes estaban viendo las noticias…

Los monstruos siguen saliendo, al parecer ya acabaron con el distrito norte de la ciudad vallamos con nuestro corresponsal… ramirez dinos como están las cosas por alla…- decía el reporteroa cargo de las noticias-

¿Me escuchas Andrea? La recepción es muy poca aca, ya no hay electricidad la mayoría de las personas han sido evacuadas, el numero de heridos es considerable y que decir de los muertos… todo aca esta en ruinas, el gobernador mando a que todos fuerana tomar refugio en las catacumbas, en estos momentos nos dirigmos para alla, regresamos al estudio-

Bueno ahí esta en el centro de los hechos nuestro mejor reportero, el señor ramirez… esperemos y no le pase nada muy bien, me dicen que en el distrito sur se aparecieron unos monstruos tuvieron un encuentro con sonic y una extraña guerrera, ¿será un aliada?-

Mami… ¿sonic nos podrá salvar?- decía una pequeña niña minetras abvarzaba fuertemente a su madre-

Seguramente hijita, no te preocupes nos salvaran- la madre fingió una sonrisda calida para su hijita para que no se sintiera triste-….

En la base de eggman….

¡maldicion! Estos monstruos…. Si tan solo…. Odio tener que decir esto… pero tendre que unir fuerzas con ese estúpido erizo… ¡robots, vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder!- eggman se subió a un egg carrier que había inventado era el mas grande que ah fabricado, lo tenia todo, ultra defensa, unos cañones laser que podían destruir hasta el planeta mas rigido del universo, cámaras que tenían una capacidad de 360° para poder ver y vigilar cualquier parte del carrier, en pocas palabras el egg carrier definitivo…- navegador situa curso hacia el distrito sur y busca a sonic el erizo…- decía eggman con una mirada seria y fija en el horizonte- ¿el mundo esta por acabar?-….

¡sonic, sube a cream y a los demás a la nave, yo los alcanzare!- decía jade mientras seguía el rastro infernal de los tres entes-

¡jade, espera yo voy contigo!- se bajo blaze de la nave alcanzando a jade- no puedes ir conmigo shadow, ellos te necesitan mas, además… estos es algo que solo yo debo de arreglar- decía jade mientras seguía caminando- si algo eh aprendido estando con sonic es que nunca estas sola, yo ire contigo digas lo que digas—afirmo blaze alcanzándola- esta bien blaze… pero tendras que tener mucho cuidado esas criaturas no son de fiar… * maldición… si devil chao me habría dicho sobre estas tres tipas… no importa ya* ¡vamos blaze!- diciendo esto blaze y jade salieron corriendo de ahí mientras que los otros salieron en busca de mas angemonios para poder destruirlos, shadow desde al nave con un francotirador le disparaba a angemonios en tierra- ¡estas pestes no acaban!- decía shadow minetras seguai disparando-

* * *

Oye jade, ¿quienes son esas tipas?- preguntaba blaze mientras caminaban cautelosamente dentro de lo que antes era una base de G.U.N-

No lo se blaze, pero al parecer son muy poderosas…-con semblante serio jade seguai caminando-

Kijijijiji…

¿Qué fue eso?, blaze no bajes la guardia- están cerca… las puedo sentir…- siguieron caminando hasta llegar a lo que al parecer era el centro de la base-

Oh.. valla… el perro de los "divinos" ah llegado…- una cabra con una gabardina negra con acabados de mini cadros como si fuera mosaico ah hecho su aparición, su mirada representaba poder y orgullo, tenia un largo cabello color gris, sus ojos eran color sangre con la pupila como gato de color amarilla…-

Ñiji… ¿que haremos con ellas dos musmis?- una gata con otra gabardina y una mirada de locura hizo su aparición de las sombras al parecer no tenia nada consigo solo su rostro demente-

Espera thanatociclos aun no es momento…- una murcielaga con un mango de espada apareció y tenia también una gabardina larga y negra-

¡¿Qué quieren de nosotros?!- demando jade dirigiéndose hacia la que parecía ser la líder-

Queremos jugar a algo… ¿no gustas? Jejejeje- decía capramortis mientras sacaba algo de su gabardina- queremos ver… que tan calificada estas para exterminar a los angemonios…-

Jade… esto es una trampa, no lo hagas…- advirtió blaze pero thanatociclos le tapo la boca-

Muy bien, jugare con tus términos, primero dime tu nombre- jade saco su espada y se puso en guardia-

Me llamo capramortis, soy la primera hija infernal y ellas dos son thanatociclos, la segunda hija infernal y ella es oblivio la tercera hija infernal, queremos que me claves esta estaca en el corazón- le avienta una estaca de titanio a jade y esta lo atrapa- ¿solo eso?, pan comido…- jade salta pero oblivio se le cruza en el camino y la patea tan fuerte que la manda al piso destruyendo el metalico piso, ¡maldita sea, eso fue duro!- ¡ ja! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que seria tan fácil dañar a la mas grande demonio? Trata otra vez imbécil- decía oblivio regresando a un lado de thanatociclos-

Jade, yo ire por oblivio tu ocupate de thanatociclos y capramortis- blaze salto y se dirigió hacia oblivio con una espada de fuego-

Uy que miedo… una espada de fuego… ¡por favor, no me hagas reir gata callejera!- oblivio saco el mango de espada y del mango salió una espada con forma de katana con picos a los lados-, ¡toma!- con un solo giro de la espada de oblivio hizo que blaze retrocediera-

Tengo que tener cuidado si no me pasara lo que me hizo al principio… ya se…- jade se multiplico y después saco su pistola y ataco a capramortis por detrás y le enterro la estaca por detrás haciendo que le atravezara todo el cuerpo- ¡ugh!... j-jade… eres realmente bueno…- capramortis se desvaneció haciendo creer que con la estaca se esfumo-

¡pero no tan buena! ¡ jajajajajajaja!- capra mortis se le apareció a jade por detrás y la golpeo usando sus dos manos aventándola hacia blaze y después oblivio agarro a blaze y la estrello hacia jade haciendo que als dos fueran perdiendo la conciencia-

Al parecer aun nececitas entrenamiento perra divina- al decir esto capramortis y las demás se esfumaron en una esfera purpura que después se hizo chica hasta desaparecer….-


End file.
